Unseen Desire
by Rantai Bintang
Summary: Seorang murid baru datang di Celestial Being Academy, dia adalah Setsuna F Seiei. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan di sekolah tersebut ? 1st fic ever in my live. R&R


**+x+**

**UNSEEN DESIRE**

**Oleh : Veda Dainuka**

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 © Sunrise and Banda Entertainment**

**Chapter 1**

**A Point to Start **

Dedaunan maih basah, bukan karena hujan, karena embun yang menyelimuti pagi ini. Pagi ini dingin sekali, sang surya masih enggan menampakkan rautnya, dia hanya mengingtip di balik ufuk timur sana. Masih sedikit orang yang beraktivitas di jam segini, atau bisa di bilang tidak ada sama sekali. Kecuali seorang remaja yang sedang berjalan santai dengan jaketnya untuk menghindari dingin. Tapi kemanakah pria itu akan pergi di jam segini ?

Lampung merupakan sebuah kota yang damai, tempat dimana ibukota negara Indonesia berada. Di kota ini dipenuhi dengan sekolah-sekolah yang _berkelas_. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Celestial Being Academy. Sebuah SMA terbesar ke dua di kota ini. Ke arah sekolah itulah remaja tersebut bekerja.

Saji Crossroad, nama yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya kepadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, dia tidak memikirkan itu, karena yang terpenting dia ada saat ini.

Saji adalah anak yang rajin, adalah hal yang biasa baginya untuk datang jam segini, jam dimana tidak ada seorang-pun di sekolahya. Atau begitulah seharusnya. Dia melihat seorang remaja berkulit coklat jalan melintasinya, remaja tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan untuk menatap saji. Saji pun sebenarnya tidak berniah untuk menaruh perhatian kepadanya, namun beberapa saat terlewati dia merasaakan hawa yang aneh, hawa yang hangat namun kelam yang dia asumsikan berasal dari orang tadi. Dia menengok kebelakang, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

**-T-**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi empat kali pertanda jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Saji yang tadinya tertidur di perpustakaan berlari menuju ke kelasnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengininkan keterlembatan kali ini. Karena kebutulan gurunya hari ini adalah guru yang terkenal _killer._

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat sampai di kelas. Dia langsung menuju kursinya untuk beristirahat, dia bersyukur gurunya hari ini belum datang. Baru berapa menit dia cicipi kursinya, Pak Ian wali kelas mereka datang dengan seorang yang dianggap tidak asing baginya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mulai hari ini kedepan akan nada teman baru yang akan menemani kalian di kelas ini. Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu anak muda", Pak Ian berbicara kepada pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Setsuna F Seiei…", hanya itu yang dikatakan pemuda itu, tidak ada sepatah kata bahkan minat untuk menjelaskan apapun selain itu, bahkan tidak dengan embel-embel perkenalan lainnya.

Murid yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik diantara sesamanya. Semua, termasuk Saji, menganggap Setsuna murid yang agak aneh nan menarik. Namun ada beberapa orang yang menanggapi Setsuna dengan muka masam, tidak jelas apa alasannya, mungkin karena dia terlihat sombong dan seperti menganggap rendah mereka.

"Baiklah Setsuna" Pak Ian memecah suasana yang penuh ketidak jelassan.

"Setsuna, kau duduk bersama Feldt di sana" Pak Ian menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk di baris ke dua sebalah kiri. Di sana sedang duduk seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau. Gadis itu nampak tak acuh dengan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya tersebut. Dia hanya memandang keluar kelasnya, berharap ada hal yang menarik terjadi.

"Maaf pak Ian namun saya tidak ingin duduk di samping seorang wanita", Setsuna berbicara dengan tegas. Murid-murid yang lain makin menganggap aneh setsuna, tidak biasanya ada lelaki yang menolak duduk di samping gadis seperti Feldt. Dan kini, Feldt mulai menampakkan ketertarikannya kepada Setsuna. Pak Ian tadinya ingin berargumen dengan Setsuna, namun dia menolak perasaan itu karena berpikir itu hanya akan meropotkan saja.

"Baiklah Setsuna, kali ini bapak akan turuti permintaanmu, kau duduk bersama Saji di meja sana", pak Ian menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki berambut dan bermata coklat. Setsuna berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk, dia langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"err,,, Setsuna, salam kenal.", Saji mencoba ramah dengan menyapanya.

"aa", Setsuna menyalami tangan Saji.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak hari ini akan memberikan satu lagi pengumuman. Anak-anak, karena beberapa hal pak Homer Katagiri di alih tugaskan dari sekolah ini, dan kalian akan diajar oleh anaknya, Pak Billy Katagiri. Pak Billy, silakan masuk!", Pak Ian memanggil masuk seorang pria berumur dua puluh tahunan. Pria berambut coklat dan bermata hitam tersebut mengenakan baju _casual. _Kemeja biru muda dengan didampingin celana putih. Dia mengenakan kacamata.

Mereka berpikiran pak Billy tak ubahnya dengan ayahnya, pria _jahat_ yang akan menerkam mereka dengan ribuan soal menakutkan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.!", tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka, Pak Billy menyapa mereka dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi pak guru.!", mereka menjawab dengan was-was.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian akan bekerja sama denga baik, maka saya pergi dulu. Sampai nanti anak-anak" Pak Ian berjalan seraya melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

"Baiklah, seperti yang Pak Ian katakana tadi mulai sekarang saya menggantikan ayah saya disini sebagai guru fisika kalian. Saya sudah di beritahu oleh ayah saya apa yang telah kalian pelajari dan apa yang di titipi untuk kalian. Karena itu, di hari ini kita akan melakukan apa yang dititipkannya kepada saya untuk kalian. Kita akan melaksanakan quiz 2.", Pak Billy menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Yaahh…." Mereka terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar apa yang baru saja pak Billy katakana, namun tidak ada satupun keraguan di hati mereka mengenai quiz ini.

Pak Billy mulai membagikan kertas quiz kepada setiap muridnya. Saat dia tiba di tempat Setsuna, dia berbicara kepadanya.

"Setsuna, karena kau murid baru disini bukan berarti aku akan membedakanmu, kau mengerti ? " Pak Billy berkata kepada Setsuna.

"Saya mengerti dengan baik pak." Setsuna menjawab dengan serius.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti." Pak Billy memberikan kertas quiznya dan melanjutkan membagikannya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya mendapatkan kertasnya beiau kembali ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak, silakan mengerjakan quiz di depan kalian"

**-T-**

Setsuna duduk di pojok samping, dia melahap makan siangnya sendiri, tidak ada seorangpun didekatnya. Disaat perhatian Setsuna terfokus kepada makan siangnya, datanglah teman sebangku di kelasnya, Saji Crossroad.

"Ano, Setsuna, bolehkan kalau aku duduk bersamamu ?" Saji bertanya denga agak memohon kepada Setsuna.

"Silakan saja" Setsuna menjawab dengan gampangnya.

"SAAAAAAAJIIIIIII…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Saji. Wanita tersebut tidak marah, dia memanggil Saji dengan rasa hangat dan sayang. Dia berjalan setengah belari menuju tempat Saji, di danya terdapat banyak kasih sayang yang ingin dia ledakkan kepada Saji.

Tanpa sadar Saji langsung berdiri dari tempatnya

"Louise, kenapa kau bisa ke sini ?" Saji bertanya dengan agak tergesa

"Aku kangen sama kamu, jadi setelah semua urusanku selesai aku langsung mencarimu."

"Aduh-aduh Louise, bukankah kita tadi berangkat bersama."

"he…he…he…" Louise tertewa dengan senyum yang menawan, sedangkan Saji hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat tertawa, Louise baru menyadari akan kehadiran Setsuna di sana.

"Saji, siapa anak ini ?" Pandangannya tertuju kepada Setsuna.

"Aduh aduh, jangan berkata kasar Louise, dia teman kelas baruku, namanya Setsuna F Seiei. Setsuna, kenalkan ini kekasihku Louise Halevy." Saji memperkenalkan kawan barunya tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

"Louise Halevy, salam kenal." Setsuna berkata demi kesopana.

"Iya, Setsuna F Seiei."

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong saji, tadi kak Lock-On mencarimu di ruang kerja" Louise berkata kepada saji dengan nada serius.

"Oh, _sou ka._ Baiklah kau begitu Setsuna aku duluan ya, oh ya ngomong ngomong." Saji mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Setsuna dan berbicara dengan nada serius. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah akan ku perhatikan perkataanmu." Setsuna berkata meyakinkan Saji. Setelah memperingatkannya Saji pergi begitu saja dengan Louise. Setsuna memerhatikan perkataan Saji, namun dia tidak pernah pergi sebelum makannya benar-benar habis. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berteriak kepadanya.

"Woy sialan,! Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku" Setsuna menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang marah. Dari caranya berpakaian, dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah preman di sekolah ini.

"Aku sedang makan." Setsuna menjawab kemudian melanjutkan menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Pergi cari tempat lain, ini mejaku." Dia mulai berkata dengan nada kasar.

"Tidak tertarik." Dengan pasti Setsuna menjawab.

"Kau, beraninya kau melawanku ! KAU, LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA" Pria tersebut menggenggam kerah baju Setsuna. Dia menarik tangan kanannya, ancang-ancang untuk memukul Setsuna. Saat di lontarkan pukulannya, Setsuna menggerakan kepalanya, dengan sangat ajaib dia terhindar dari celaka.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dariku.!" Setsuna sudah mulai serius, disingkirkannya tangan pria tadi dari kerah bajunya. Di tendangnya pria tadi sehingga dia terpental agak jauh kebelakang.

"Hai kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar !" Seorang pria aneh bertopeng datang seperti pahlawan ingin menghentikan mereka. Dia menarik mundur Setsuna karena di pikir Setsuna lah dalang di balik semua ini.

"SIALANNNN!" Pria yang ditendangnya tadi mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Pria bertopeng kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, dilonggarkannya pengawasannya terhadap Setsuna. Pria bertopeng tersebut berusaha menghentikannya, namun dia terpental karena tinjuan pria yang baru saja terkapar.

"KAUU..!" Dia berjalan dengan dipenuhi hasrat membunuh. Dilontarkannya tinjuan terkeras yang dia punya kepada Setsuna. Setsuna mengelak dengan merunduk seraya dia lepaskan sikutan tepat ke ulu hati musuhnya. Pria tesebut terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Waw, apa yang kau lakukan ? Apakah kau membunuhnya ? Menyakitinya ? Apa pun itu kau pasti akan berurus dengan Gundam." Lelaki tersebut berbicara dengan nada serius namun agak bercanda. Namun, setsuna memercayai dengan apa yang dia katakan.

" Gundam ? Apa itu Gundam ? Kenapa dengan Gundam ? Nama yang aneh, apakah dia satpam disini ?" Setsuna bertanya karena penasaran.

"Apapun itu, kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Dan yang pasti kau tak 'kan ingin berurusan mereka dalam hal yang buruk. " Pria bertopeng mendekati pria yang pingsan dan mulai _membopohnya_. Setsuna mendekati untuk membantu.

"Ya, apapun itu kan kutanggung semua resikonya. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang kuanggap benar." Pria tersebut tidak heran dengan perkataan Setsuna, karena lagi pula dia hanya membela diri. Tapi, ini CBA jangan samakan ini dengan SMA yang lainnya.

Pria tersebut ingin membantu pria bertopeng untuk membantu _membopoh _penyerangnya tadi. Namun, baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, Setsuna tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>NA : kebetulan karena saya tidak tahu harus dimana saya taruh tempat para tokoh ini, maka saya tempatkan mereka di tempat yang dekat dengan saya.

Read and Review please...


End file.
